


Freeing the Beast

by BaconBits49



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Ill probably add more as it comes up, Kids, angst eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconBits49/pseuds/BaconBits49
Summary: After the Po and Tigress are summoned to help a nearby village rid themselves of a terrible beast the warriors find themselves in a much different situation then they ever expected.
Relationships: Po & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Shifu & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Freeing the Beast

Po smiled, blocking a punch from Tigress before countering with his own. She dodged it, of course, but he couldn’t help the pride he felt over his obvious improvements. The sun was still rising in the sky, light washing over the palace and bathing the masters in its warmth. Po hummed softly, ducking yet another punch from his opponent. He wondered if he could convince her to go with him into the village later. They could check out the new stall carrying-   
“Woah!” he cried, wincing as his body crashed into the ground, the harsh thud making his teeth rattle. Glancing up he could see the frowning tiger standing over him. “Geez Ti, did you have to throw me so hard?”  
Her frown deepened. “You lost focus.”   
He blushed, silently thankful his thick fur kept her from seeing it as he pushed himself into sitting position. “Heh, sorry. But I was just wondering if you’d want to go to this new stall in the village with me later? They’re selling sweets and stuff—”   
“—Po.”  
“—And I figured after we could get dinner, or well, lunch I guess or—”   
“—Po,” Tigress said, tone sharp but eyes soft as she knelt in front of the now silent and sheepish Dragon Warrior. “Are you asking for a date?”   
Po grinned, eyes brightening slightly at the soft look in her amber eyes as he shrugged. “Yea, I mean we’ve been so busy we haven’t had much us time ya know?”  
Tigress nodded, gently grabbing the panda’s arm and pulling him to stand. “I know.” She frowned. “I’m sorry.”   
Po raised an eyebrow. “For what? It’s not like we can help being the most awesome warriors in all of China,” he said, gently lacing their fingers together and squeezing firmly so he knew she felt it. “And besides, some missions can be dates too.”   
She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she felt the firm pressure of him squeezing her hand. Dangerous, often life threatening missions could be dates. But, this was Po and he had a habit of surprising her. “Well, if Master Shifu doesn’t have anything else for us to do we can run down to the village for some sweets and lunch after training.”   
Po’s smiled so wide his cheeks began to hurt, squeezing her hand tightly once again. “So it's a date?”   
Tigress chuckled, ever since Po had first asked her out over a year ago he still had to make sure it was a date. That she had actually said yes. “Yes Po, it's a date.”   
“Sweet!” he said, bouncing in place before releasing her hands and settling into a ready stance. “Come on, let's go through the drills so we can go!”   
Tigress’ smile widened slightly, affection welling in her chest as she settled into her own stance. “Alright. Let’s begin.” 

The sun was approaching it’s peak as the two warriors walked out of the training hall, hands brushing with every step as they crossed the courtyard toward the entrance. Shifu had been surprisingly absent for most of the morning, only appearing at daybreak to give them instructions before leaving to meditate, the rest of the five having left two days ago on their own missions. Po could have cheered for joy when the end of their drills came and the red panda was nowhere to be seen. Finally, some alone time, he thought, glancing at Tigress with barely concealed glee. His cheeks reddened as he caught her glancing back at him, eyebrows raised. “Something on your mind?”  
He shrugged, glancing down and rubbing the back of his neck. Even after a year, it was still hard to believe. “Just how lucky we are to get to do this I guess.”   
She hummed, nodding. It was lucky, lucky he didn’t die against Tai Lung or again in Gongmen. Lucky he mastered chi with his father. Lucky that she had finally opened herself up enough for this to even happen. “I agree. It’s rare that Shifu doesn’t have additional training for us. Or even errands.”  
“I know right! Maybe he’s finally loosened up and decided to let us have some fun,” Po said, smiling at the slight chuckle Tigress let out. “Was that a laugh?”   
Shaking her head Tigress did her best to look disapproving. “You shouldn’t make fun of him, he’s one of the most respected Masters in all of China.”   
“And also perfectly capable of kicking your butt panda.”   
The couple jumped, spinning on their heels to see the red panda standing just behind them, staff beside him as always.   
“Master!” they yelped, bowing low at the waist.   
“I-I didn’t mean anything, just you know, heh. I’ll be quiet,” Po said as he stood, glancing at Shifu and wincing at the stern look in his eye.   
Tigress cleared her throat slightly. “Did you need something from us Master?” she asked, glancing at Po who gave her a nervous glance.   
The red panda nodded, moving his staff until it was behind his back. “I have just received a letter from the village of Pingdao. Apparently there is some sort of beast running around and the council wants us to look into it.”   
Po frowned, disappointment churning in his gut.   
Shifu looked up at Po. “Is there a problem Dragon Warrior?”   
Po forced a smile, laughing slightly as both Tigress and Shifu stared at him. “Pshh what? No of course not. We got this! We’re like the best people for it! It’ll be easy! We can totally handle any beast.”   
Shifu smiled. “You better get packed then. Shouldn’t keep them waiting!”   
Po paused, glancing between his two companions before letting the laugh die and looking at Shifu. “What, now?”   
“It’s two days' travel from here,” Shifu said, turning and beginning to walk back towards the rest of the palace. “You leave in an hour!”  
Po frowned, body deflating slightly even as Tigress’ hand came to rest on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Po,” she whispered frowning, gently bumping her face against his. The panda sighed.  
“It’s okay,” he said, pressing his face against hers, his breath warming the fur on her cheeks. “Besides, a two day walk with only you? Sounds like heaven.”   
Tigress blinked, a small smile creeping across her face as she felt her cheeks warm slightly. Heaven indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So....first work in this fandom. This is going to be a mutlichapter fic but I don't know how long it will actually be. Unbetad so any mistakes are my own, spelling, grammar, the like.


End file.
